


Texts From Eden's Gate

by ColonelSMoran



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Aiden is snarky, Failed Suicide Attempt, Idk man it's rough, John is a punk, John isn't very good with emotions and Aiden is just sarcastic, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Text Format Writing, They care but can't show it???, like really this is not for the sensitive people this is REALLY fucked, pretty rich depression and even some MPD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelSMoran/pseuds/ColonelSMoran
Summary: John Seed has gotten the local deputy's phone number, and realizes that text messages are the quickest way to get a reply. What he did not anticipate however, was that Aiden was going to turn the tables and annoy him just as much... Now John is faced with emotions he cannot describe - And Aiden is faced with a great amount of sarcasm.In which John wants to kill Aiden half of the time, and wants chicken nuggets.





	1. Baptist Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a once off little thing I was experimenting with - And my friend gave me a review on it and told me to post it, so here I am. This all takes place over various amounts of time, through text messages between my deputy (Aiden Rook) and John Seed - Some points of the story have paragraphs, but it's mainly compiled of texts between the two. 
> 
> They're snarky, sassy, and probably way OOC for their own good. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as I'll post more if I get positive feedback!

In the beginning, John Seed saved Aiden’s name as “ **Sinner** **Deputy** ” - Aiden Rook saved John’s name as “ **Baptist** **Boy** ”

  


**Baptist Boy** ; Ready to confess?

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; _Nice_ try, but no thanks.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; Fuck, alright.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; What a dirty mouth.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; Shut up.

 

-

 

**Baptist Boy** ; Stay out of the orchard, you snot nosed brat.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; That’s… not nice? When did I have snot on my nose?

 

**Baptist Boy** ; It’s a phrase, you moron.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; Someone really pissed in your cornflakes today. Is _Daddy_ not being nice?

 

**Baptist Boy** ; Don’t come in to _my_ fucking orchard, Sinner.

 

-

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; These _peaches_ are fantastic. Thanks.

 

-

 

**Baptist Boy** ; The next silo you blow up is going to cost you.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; Going to punish me for breaking your giant red drug barrels?

 

**Baptist Boy** ; You are such a damning fate to be stuck with.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; Goodluck getting rid of me.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; I’ll need all the luck I can.

-

 

**Baptist Boy** ; I want a chicken nugget.

  
**Sinner Deputy** ; I’m… sorry?

 

**Baptist Boy** ; Fuck - Wrong number.

  
**Sinner Deputy** ; Language.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; Yes, _Joseph Jr_.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; Oh fuck you.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; _Language_.

 

-

 

**Baptist Boy** ; When you sin, you deserve to be punished. You must confess and atone for your sins, Deputy.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; Yeah nice try yet again. What does punishment entail?

 

**Baptist Boy** ; Depends on the sin.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; Alright then, I’ll bite. Say it’s the sin of Lust.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; I’d tattoo it on your chest, and baptise you at least six separate times.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; Sounds like it could be fun, I’ll get back to you on that.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; Fun?

  
**Baptist Boy** ; _Hello???_

 

-

 

**Baptist Boy** ; You know it’s so easy, it’s just three letters. One simple word, and all of this could be over.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; You stole the mirror off of my truck.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; All you have to do is say YES.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; Give me back my fucking mirror.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; That’s not what I asked you to do.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; I also didn’t ask to be thrust into Hillbilly-Hell with you either, so give me back my mirror.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; Not until you confess.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; I confess you’re a real asshole. Give me my mirror, Jonathan.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; Go to Hell.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; Not before you.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; I’ll mail it back.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; That’s what I’m talking about.

 

-

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; I’ll get you a chicken nugget if you come do my work for me, and climb this stupid tower for Dutch.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; I don’t want a chicken nugget.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; That’s not what you said a few weeks ago.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; God, will you let that go?

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; So you won’t come help me climb this tower?

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; I’m scared of heights.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; Tough shit.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; No chicken nuggets for you.

 

-

 

**Baptist Boy** ; You didn’t have to destroy my sign.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; Sure I did.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; You’re going to rebuild it, Aiden.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; Oh so now he knows my name! Not “ _Dep-You-Tee_ ” anymore!

 

**Baptist Boy** ; I’m coming for you.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; Thanks for the heads up, I’ll make sure I hide in plain sight because you’re the worst at this game.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; If not for Joseph, I would have killed you before now.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; Awh, that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; You clearly have terrible friends.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; I really do.

 

-

 

_[[Incoming Caller:_ ** _Sinner Deputy_** _. Answer_ **_Y/N_** _?]]_

 

“What do you want, Aiden?”  
  
“Approximately five minutes of your time. I’ve got a bit of an issue.”   
  
“Is it the weight of your sins, finally crushing your soul to the point you felt you had to call me at 2:30AM to confess, while I’m trying to get beautyrest?”

 

“If my sins are a code word for honey badger, and my soul is a code for me being stuck in the tree, then absolutely.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me… Right?”  
  
“Nope. I am currently more serious than a heart attack. Burke, Sharky, Whitehorse, Mary May, Hurk - Nobody else is answering their phone. You’re the only one I haven’t called.”

 

“And you expect me to do what, exactly?”  
  
“Come help get me out of this tree and kill the honey badger?”

 

“Goodnight, Aiden.”  
  
“John _come on_!”  


“I said. Good. Night. Aiden.”

 

-

 

John arrived to Aiden, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, blowing the honey badger to pieces with a shotgun before promptly turning around without a word and walking back to his truck.

 

-

 

“You didn’t even help me down, John!”  


“Goodnight, Aiden!”

 

-

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; It wasn’t nice of you to let me sleep in a tree.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; It isn’t nice of you to keep killing my people, and breaking my things.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; Touche.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; I often make valid points, but clearly nobody listens to that.

 

**Sinner Deputy** ; I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you kinda are right. Sometimes. But not often.

 

**Baptist Boy** ; I’ll take it as a compliment.

 

-

 

[[John Seed changed a contact - **Sinner Deputy** is now → **UPDOG** ]]

 

-

 

**Baptist Boy** ; I seem to not know who this is, which is rare. As your number is saved in my phone.

 

**UPDOG** ; It’s Aiden?

 

**Baptist Boy** ; What the hell is _UPDOG_???

 

**UPDOG** ; Not much, you?

 

**Baptist Boy** ; I loathe you.

 

**UPDOG** ; I know.

 

-

 

_[[John Seed changed a contact -_ **_UPDOG_ ** _is now →_ **_Worst Deputy_ ** _]]_

 

-

 

_[[Aiden Rook change a contact -_ **_Baptist Boy_ ** _is now →_ **_TD &H_ ** _]]_

 

-

 

**Worst Deputy** ; John, is this you?

 

**TD &H**; Maybe. This depends on why you’re asking that stupid question.

 

**Worst Deputy** ; What the fuck - How did you get a hold of my phone??

 

**TD &H**; You really should learn to lock your doors.

 

**Worst Deputy** ; You are the creepiest person ever.

 

**TD &H**; So I’ve been told. Aren’t you going to ask me what my new name means?

 

**Worst Deputy** ; Too Dumb & Hairy?

 

**TD &H** ; I really, _really_ loathe you.

 

**Worst Deputy** ; I know, Tall, Dark and Handsome. Goodnight, John.

 

-

 

John’s cheeks turned flush as he locked his phone, tossing it across the bed with little to no malice. Aiden would be the end of him - He was absolutely sure of it. John just wasn’t sure when.

 

-

 

_[[Aiden Rook changed a contact -_ **_TD &H_ ** _is now →_ **_The Baptist_ ** _]]_

-

 

**Worst Deputy** ; You’ll be pleased to know, you don’t have to break into my home anymore to change your name in my phone.

 

**Worst Deputy** ; You’re back to being _The Baptist_.

 

**Worst Deputy** ; Are you fucking ignoring me, John Seed?

 

**Worst Deputy** ; I will change your name to _Pissbaby Whiner_ \- So help me..

 

**Worst Deputy** ; I can see you reading my messages, you fuck. Answer me.

 

**Worst Deputy** ; You’re the worst Baptist ever. Aren’t you supposed to be forgiving or something?

 

**Worst Deputy** ; I could keep this up for ages, you know.

 

**Worst Deputy** ; Oh John, keep us safe. He’s finding us a family, he’s teaching us to pray!

  
**Worst Deputy** ; Are you teaching them to pray because you’re good on your knees?

 

**The Baptist** ; Keep it up and I’ll block your number - I am _BUSY_.

 

**Worst Deputy** ; You could’ve said that after the first text.

 

**The Baptist** ; B.U.S.Y.

 

**Worst Deputy** ; I’m glad you know how to spell. Have a good day, John.

 

**The Baptist** ; Fuck you.

 

-

 

**Worst Deputy** ; I need a picture of you.

 

**The Baptist** ; Excuse me?

 

**Worst Deputy** ; I need a picture of you?

 

**The Baptist** ; And why would this be?

 

**Worst Deputy** ; So I can get off to it.

 

**Worst Deputy** ; So I can set it as your fucking contact picture, you absolute pinhead.

 

**The Baptist** ; You are so rude - Why would I send you a picture of me?

 

**Worst Deputy** ; Send me one right now - Of how you look in this very moment.

 

**The Baptist** ; I’m… in the shower?

 

**Worst Deputy** ; I didn’t ask where you were, I asked for a picture.

 

**The Baptist** ; You are vile.

 

**The Baptist** ; IMG_294

 

**Worst Deputy** ; You look like a wet cat.

 

**The Baptist** ; And you look like a dead man walking.

 

**Worst Deputy** ; Too bad you left out all the best parts.

 

**The Baptist** ; L. U. S. T.

 

-

 

_[[John Seed changed a contact -_ **_Worst Deputy_ ** _is now →_ **_Aiden Rook_ ** _]]_

 

-

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I’m almost disappointed you didn’t put a pet name again for my contact.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I’m not going to blow up your phone again, just know.. I don’t mind stupid pet names.

 

-

 

//Two weeks transpire - No word from John//

 

-

 

**Aiden Rook** ; It makes me want to vomit, saying this - But are you okay? I haven’t heard from you in a while, and I’m something akin to being worried about you.

 

**The Baptist** ; That is rather touching.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Oh thank god, you’re back. I thought you’d decided to go back to Georgia and do your lawyer business again.

 

**The Baptist** ; Not quite. Joseph has shown me I have strayed from the path, and I must not focus so much on you any longer.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Strayed from the path because of me?? Huh.. That’s interesting.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Be honest, how did I cause you to do that..?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; John?

 

**The Baptist** ; Goodnight, Deputy.

 

-

 

**Aiden Rook** ; So you’re really just not going to talk to me, huh?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; This’ll be fun.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I saw a plane flying overhead - Was that you?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I almost miss you.

 

**The Baptist** ; What does it mean to almost miss someone?

 

-

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Faith drugged me again today.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I would kill for some advil.

  
**The Baptist** ; I’ve killed for less before. Sleep it off, Deputy.


	2. I'll Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baptist; Are you ready to confess, yet? 
> 
> Aiden Rook; Yeah. 
> 
> The Baptist; Really?
> 
> Aiden Rook; I’m confessing now that you’re a huge pain in my ass.
> 
> The Baptist; That was rather rude. 
> 
> Aiden Rook; You ignoring me is also rather rude. 
> 
> My Baptist; Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is stupid and Aiden takes care of him, but he's also stupid.
> 
> HUGE warning in this one for like, talk of suicide and y'know, suicide attempt cause that's a thing that happens. I'll update the tags too, becauuuuuse yeah. At this point I have no end goal for this story but I'm just kinda writing in my downtime. Enjoy? It's really a clusterfuck.

**The Baptist** ; Are you ready to confess, yet?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Yeah.

 

**The Baptist** ; Really?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I’m confessing now that you’re a huge pain in my ass.

 

**The Baptist** ; That was rather rude.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; You ignoring me is also rather rude.

 

-

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I’m going to steal something that belongs to you.

  
**Aiden Rook** ; You know, since you won’t pay attention to me.

 

**The Baptist** ; Not a smart idea.

 

**The Baptist** ; Are you outside my home?

 

**The Baptist** ; AIDEN ROOK!

 

-

 

**The Baptist** ; You can’t just steal a man’s plane. I would appreciate it greatly if you were to return it.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I don’t think those are the magic words.

 

**The Baptist** ; The magic words are about to be shoved up your ass if you don’t return Affirmation.

  
**Aiden Rook** ; Wait - What?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Did you literally name your plane, like a some teenage girl with her favorite toy?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Oh this is golden. I can’t wait to tell Sharky.

 

**The Baptist** ; It is a fitting name for a deadly and beautiful plane.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; So you’re attracted to your plane?

 

**The Baptist** ; Will you just bring it back to me, please?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I can still count the number of times you’ve said please to me on my hands.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I’ll send you the coordinates later to pick it up. I’m not flying it again.

 

**The Baptist** ; Likely. Affirmation is too much of a plane for you.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; If that’s a challenge, I’ll park this deadly jelly bean right on top of your house, Jonathon Seed.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Or maybe right up your ass.

 

**The Baptist** ; Someone is in a horrid mood?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; It’s.. been a long week.

 

**The Baptist** ; Want to talk about it?

 

**The Baptist** ; Aiden?

 

**The Baptist** ; I’ll take that as a very strong and opinionated, yet silent, no.

 

-

 

**The Baptist** ; There seems to be a small something missing from my plane, Aiden.

 

**The Baptist** ; Did you steal from me?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Not sure what you’re talking about. Tell me what it is, and I’ll tell you if I took it.

 

**The Baptist** ; It was a carton of cigarettes, Aiden.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I’ve got a few of those.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Be more specific. What kind?

 

**The Baptist** ; Marlboro’s.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; More specific, John.

 

**The Baptist** ; You are the most insufferable man I’ve ever come to know in the last thirty two years.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Just means you’ll remember me when all of this crazy shit is over with, huh?

 

**The Baptist** ; I will remember you, regardless, and you’re a fool if you think that’s the only reason I’d remember you.

 

**The Baptist** ; Keep the cigarettes, I’ll buy more.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; John- I was fucking kidding.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; You look like the kind to smoke fucking full flavor cigarettes.

 

**The Baptist** ; I’m not in the mood, Deputy.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Did you suddenly get busy?

 

**The Baptist** ; I suddenly became not sociable.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Because of me?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; HELLO???

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Brat…

 

-

 

When John awoke the next morning, getting dressed and making his way out the door with a duffel bag on his shoulders- He found (and had nearly stepped on) the new carton of cigarettes that lay on his welcome mat. Smiling to himself, John picked them up and stuffed them into his bag.

 

There was no way in Hell or Heaven that he would forget Aiden Rook when this was all over with - And it had nothing to do with the cigarettes, either.

 

-

 

**The Baptist** ; Sometimes you aren’t so bad, you know? Almost tolerable.

 

**The Baptist** ; Do you really think that’s the only reason I would remember you?

 

**The Baptist** ; Because you are dead wrong.

 

-

 

**Aiden Rook** ; If you keep sending “anonymous” gifts to the Spread Eagle, they’ll figure out who the fuck is sending them, John.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Stop it.

 

**The Baptist** ; So you didn’t like my gift?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Shut up.

 

**The Baptist** ; I thought so.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; It’s a really nice jacket, John. Thank you.

 

-

 

**The Baptist** ; Your men are getting dangerously close to my territory, Aiden.

 

**The Baptist** ; I can’t just sit back and allow them to storm in, kill my people - And eventually me.

 

**The Baptist** ; If they continue, I will kill them.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Don’t even think about it, John.

  
**The Baptist** ; So I should sit here with a target on my forehead then, and allow them to shoot me, unarmed? That doesn’t seem like a fair fight to me.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I didn’t fucking say that - You’re being (like you always are) dramatic!

 

**The Baptist** ; My life is in danger. I’m being sensible, and attempting to warn you to call them off from the valley before casualties ensue.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; And I’m working on resolving the issue, so keep your panties out of your ass.

 

**The Baptist** ; They weren’t there to begin with.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Wait- What?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Don’t leave me hanging like that.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; JONATHAN SHANE SEED SO HELP ME GOD.

 

-

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Any specifics on why your brother, more specifically Joseph, has texted me now and threatened my life?

 

**The Baptist** ; It’s my fault. I’m sorry.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Well, I mean- Are you alright? You never say sorry. Really doesn’t sound right coming from you.

 

**The Baptist** ; I am alive, and that is all I can, and should, ask for.

 

**The Baptist** ; I am fine.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Was it Joseph again?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; John answer me, for the love of fuck.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; That’s it, I’m calling Jacob.

 

-

 

Aiden dialed up Jacob right after he sent the last text, not giving John the chance to even protest. Because Aiden knew he would. John would be angry about this, having his personal information spread - Especially to his big brother who had a temper to be reckoned with.

 

Through screams and gritted teeth, Aiden told Jacob through the receiver what’s been happening. How Joseph has miraculously figured out about their.. Situation, to say the very least. With a bark of laughter, genuine and pure laughter, Jacob told Aiden to shake it off. Joseph wasn’t someone to fear when it came to relationships with John.

 

However, that didn’t settle the twisting in Aiden’s gut at the thought of what Joseph had done to John this go around. What if he really hurt John this time? And if not this time- next time? Aiden couldn’t remember when he started to worry so much, but… he did.  

 

Thankfully, Jacob had also reassured him that if Joseph did get rather risky, he’d make every move to shut him down. And in the meantime, the eldest Seed brother agreed to go and check on John - A friendly visit from a brother might put him in a better mood… So Aiden hoped.

  


-

 

**The Baptist** ; You called Jacob and told him about.. This?

 

**The Baptist** ; Why would you do that - You’ve quite literally endangered your life, Aiden. You are an idiot.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Nah, Jacob is like - A big puppy. He’s as close to a friend as Nick is.

 

**The Baptist** ; Is that why you’re still trying to kill us? Playing both sides of the field as if you can just have it all at the end of the day? You are beyond selfish, and naive.

 

**The Baptist** ; The time is coming for you to choose a side, Aiden. And it will not be without casualties, no matter the side you choose.

 

**The Baptist** ; One way or another, people you love will die.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Can we not do this right now?

 

**The Baptist** ; We could’ve postponed this conversation had you not called my overbearing brother to my home, when I am not in a state to turn him away.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I was worried, John. What else was I supposed to do? Come down there myself and drag your ass around while your CULT shoots me on sight?

 

**The Baptist** ; Stop worrying about me and go on with your plan to kill us and shut down Eden’s Gate - The same as you’ve been doing since you arrived here and started destroying my things?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Are you suicidal? Because really, that sounds like a death wish.

 

**The Baptist** ; That isn’t any of your business, Deputy.

  
**Aiden Rook** ; Oh.. John. Fucking Hell.

 

**The Baptist** ; I never confirmed or denied - Stop making ridiculous assumptions. You always jump to worst case scenario first. It’s annoying.

 

**The Baptist** ; And stop worrying. Leave me alone for a few days. Let me heal.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I guess I can do that. You text or call if you need me - For anything - Got it?

 

**The Baptist** ; I need you to choose, Aiden.

 

-

 

_Twelve Days Later_

 

-

  
**The Baptist** ; That Boshaw fellow of your’s is interesting, to say the least here.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Excuse me, what beef do you have with Sharky?

 

**The Baptist** ; He’s blowing things up that belong to me.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; If you harm a single hair on his head, Jonathan Seed so help me.

 

**The Baptist** ; If you call me that name one more time, I will kill you.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I dare you. You won’t, you coward.

 

**The Baptist** ; And what makes you so sure about that? Do you think I’ve developed some sort of attachment to you through text messages? Some sort of fantasy world you’ve built up in your head that doesn’t end with death and destruction of the people you love?

 

**The Baptist** ; I am not afraid of death, Deputy. Nor am I afraid to kill you.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; All you ever do to me is make empty fucking threats behind a phone screen. I’m so sick of you acting like it’s you against the world. Like you’re the only person here that’s having any kind of dilemma. Stop being so fucking SELFISH, and look at the bigger picture here.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; And by the way? Go fuck yourself, _Jonathan Seed_.

 

-

 

That day, John lost his temper. It’s something that had happened on more than one occasion - But with Aiden? Never. Sure, he’d been mildly upset with the deputy before - It had never manifested into this sheer anger though, and John was almost afraid of himself. Of what he would do to Aiden.. Because what if Joseph was wrong? What if John _couldn’t_ do this?

 

The capture party was sent out for Aiden, and he knew there was only one possibility of who it had been sent by. Cursing and fighting the entire way (up until the bliss bullets, that is) Aiden made sure John knew exactly what he thought, through shouts of displeasure.

 

That… was when Aiden experienced John’s bunker. That is when John was no longer the same John who had rescued Aiden from a tree in the middle of the night. Not the same man who accidentally texted him about chicken nuggets… There was a pretty distinct shift in personalities, and Aiden almost worried if John suffered from multiple personality disorder. Surely the signs would’ve shown clear before _now_ though, right?

 

“ **I know your sin. Your sin is** **_wrath._ ** **”**

 

Aiden lost his breath at the way John threw the words at him, the more than mild threat of tears made him turn away - Away from Hudson, away from John, away from everything. And Aiden ran as far as his legs would carry him, before he could run no more.. Until every muscle in his body ached like never before.

 

**_Wrath._ **

 

How could he have been so foolish this entire time to think that John had genuinely cared for him? How absolutely blind had Aiden been for the last three months, to think he was reaching something inside of John that nobody else had managed before?

 

**_Your sin is wrath- And it consumes you._ **

 

And Aiden would not- Could not stop running.

 

Not even as John’s voice rang out in behind him through the night, pleading for him to return. Aiden bit his lip and pushed harder.

 

-

 

[[Aiden Rook updated a contact - **The Baptist** is now → **GREED** ]]

 

-

 

**Aiden Rook** ; You know what? Nearly two weeks, and the first act of congress you fucking act on is capturing me, and torturing me?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; How fucking stupid of me to act like you were _different._

 

**GREED** ; We are brothers, after all. If you’ll give me a chance however, I would like to.. Apologize.

 

**GREED** ; I rather lost myself in that moment.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; So what? So I can just forgive you- when you apologize for nearly killing me? When you emotionally manipulate me again into thinking ‘Hey maybe he isn’t batshit crazy’?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Do you even _think_ I should forgive you - Should I ask Jacob, or even Joseph, if I should forgive you- Because I bet you know what Jacob would say.

 

**GREED** ; Aiden, please. Just hear me out.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Give me one good reason why. And it better be a damn good reason.

 

**GREED** ; Because I’m not good at this kind of thing, and I have issues and sins just as you do. Even more severe.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; You don’t fucking say? It was pretty evident.

 

**GREED** ; Because despite myself and my efforts to _hate_ you- Aiden, I cannot bring myself to do it.

 

**GREED** ; I’m angry with myself. I’m angry with my brothers. I’m angry with you.

 

**GREED** ; I lashed out and acted solely on wrath, and for that I am truly sorry.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; The way you called me that.. You looked at me like I was the devil in the flesh.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I haven’t been able to _sleep_ because of you. Because of the way you just… looked at me.

 

**GREED** ; I do believe this warrants a house visit. I would like to properly grasp the errors of my ways in person.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Fine. When?

 

**GREED** ; Now - Before I do something really fucking stupid.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Make that two of us.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Your place - Again?

 

**GREED** ; Yes.

 

-

Aiden arrived a short period of time later to find every light in John’s home on, and not a guard to be seen. The normal clutter and mingling of peggies was non-existent at that given moment and time, and Aiden was thankful. He really wasn’t sure he could fend them off in his current state. Without the trucks in the way, it was much easier to get a real grasp on how big this place really was. John was always over the top. Aiden wasn’t sure why he thought it would differ with his home.

 

Dragging his feet up the steps and letting his rifle fall just outside the door, Aiden pushed himself inside without so much of a knock. If John was planning to kill him, there was no fighting left. Not a single ounce. Aiden’s ratted up boots found their way to the holder by the front door, coat to the rack, and Aiden..?

 

To wherever John was.

 

It wasn’t hard to find him- Music flowed through the ranch. No, not flowed. That wasn’t the right word.

 

This music was _loud_ and _angry_ and _sad_ all at the same time. Confusing, is what it was. Sighing to himself, Aiden made his way up to where he assumed John’s room was, the door ajar. Maybe he should at least consider knocking?

  
_Or maybe he should burst in, knife ready, and attempt to cut John open the way he’d done to Aiden_.

 

Shaking his head, Aiden settled for option one. Knocking his knuckles against the doorframe to  loud enough to be heard, he peeked inside.

 

John had shown no signs of movement from his place on the edge of the bed. For a moment, Aiden considered if John had maybe fallen asleep? That was of course until the floor came into sight, and Aiden’s stomach lurched.

 

There was a thick coating of what could only be blood was at John’s feet, his shoulders sagged, and his voice still loud as he sang along with the song that was on. Turning his head as Aiden stepped into the room, John didn’t try to hide any of the emotions that clouded his face.

 

The red, swollen eyes - Puffy and raw from crying. _Had he cried for me?_   
  
**_Sin must be exposed, so it may be absolved._ **

 

Ugly tear stained cheeks,the remaining teardrops caught in John’s normally well groomed beard. _I did this to him - I made him break._

 

John’s arm was angry with a long and thick incision down his forearm - Through his _sin._ And all Aiden could do was stare at him.

 

**SLOTH**   
  
Every part of Aiden’s body was aching to reach out for John. To run to him and hold him and tell him that nothing wrong would ever happen to him again. Aiden knew that wasn’t true though. John did some pretty fucked things that even he couldn’t overlook.

 

**_If we hide our sin, we hide ourselves_ ** _._   
_  
_ “I will not hide any longer..” Came the voice of the Baptist- Of Aiden’s Baptist, and the knife clattered to the hardwood floor beneath him, the music track seeming to end as if on queue. With how dramatic John was, Aiden wouldn’t put it past him to have timed all of this..

 

In a moment’s notice, shaking hands caught John’s shoulders and pulled him in close, which only resulted in John attempting to pull away. Leave it to him to want to fight when he was on his figurative death bed. Only John.

 

“No-No please, I’ll get blood on your shirt- Aiden please no. No, no, no- _I’m so sorry_ \- So sorry.” Which only resulted in a tighter hold, as Aiden’s tears threatened to spill over for the second time this week. He didn’t quite have the strength to hold them back tonight, however. So he let himself cry there with John, both of them a crumpled mess of sins.

 

Damn John Seed for this. Damn him for making Aiden’s heart clench tighter with every _sorry_ he sobbed out.

 

It took over an hour for things to settle before Aiden even thought of leaving John’s side. The Baptist was now, however, completely preoccupied with dissociating at the ceiling and murmuring what the deputy only assumed were sermons. John seemed completely lost in this moment, and Aiden took advantage of that.

 

Silently moving, he grabbed the first aid kit from its place in the overly large bathroom. The patch job was quick, rough, and rather sloppy for his taste. But there was only so much you could do when both parties involved were promptly losing their shit, and one of the two wasn’t quite mentally present.

 

Why did Aiden _care_ what happened to John? Why did he feel the need to patch him up, instead of letting him bleed out in the comfort of his home? When did this protective urge to stay rush over him, as John clenched onto his bloodstained shirt, and used his broad chest as a pillow?

 

Lord, was he in deep.. Joseph was going to murder him. For the moment, he pushed the thought from his head as he cradled John’s shoulders and held him close.

 

“Stay - For tonight Aiden. Stay with me.” John whispered into Aiden’s ear, and earned a squeeze in return. There wasn’t a possibility in Hell that he was going anywhere with John practically catatonic.

 

Whoever had hurt John like this would pay.

 

Joseph, the Duncan family - All of them would pay.

 

Aiden lay there away throughout the night while John slept peacefully throughout the night for the first time in years.

 

When the first sign of morning light broke through the dark curtains in John’s room, it was time to leave. With a kiss to a sweat stained forehead, Aiden bid John a quick farewell, before taking his leave right out of the second story window, and into a bush below.

 

-

 

[[Aiden Rook updated a contact - **GREED** is now → **My Baptist** ]]

 

-

 

**My Baptist** ; I apologize for my actions, last night. Do forgive me, Deputy. I was beyond out of line. If we could keep this just between you and I - I typically do not lose myself as such.

 

**Aiden Rook** ; You are a stupid, stupid man.

 

**My Baptist** ; Apology rejected?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; Yes? You’ve got nothing to apologize for.

 

**My Baptist** ; If you say so?

 

**Aiden Rook** ; I do say so. Enjoy your day, John. Be easy on your arm.

 

-

 

Both of them had moved far on from that night, never bringing it up or mentioning it. Not between them, and to nobody else. John kept telling Aiden it was pointless to dwell on past events, when the future was so full. Aiden however, had a hard time dealing with the very frequent times in which John was not available to text him, always worried he’d flip a switch again.

  
Not that he’d ever tell John that, of course.

 

-

 

[[John Seed updated a contact - **Aiden Rook** is now → **Good Boy** ]]

 

-

 

**Good Boy** ; Can you stop going off the grid like this and just talk to me?!

 

**Good Boy** ; You are insufferable and I don’t even know why I still text you.

 

**Good Boy** ; I hate everything. Though…

 

**Good Boy** ; Though sometimes I don’t really hate you.

 

**Good Boy** ; YES!

 

**My Baptist** ; Yes, _what_?

 

**Good Boy** ; Oh you fucker.

  
**My Baptist** ; _Shit_.


End file.
